


【德哈】喂，你被捕了

by hundred_dumpings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundred_dumpings/pseuds/hundred_dumpings
Summary: *麻瓜AU一发完结*富家子弟德x警察哈*不是正儿八经的文，以下纯属瞎编造谣
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, 德哈 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【德哈】喂，你被捕了

01  
困意是挡不住的。  
在经历五小时的深夜蹲守，狂追8个街区，成功抓获一群非法交易的团伙后，哈利的身体和脑子都在向他下达一个指令：睡觉。  
他屈服了也睡着了，但不是时候。

“哈利？哈利！醒醒！”赫敏刚钻进警车，就发现同事兼好友的哈利靠在车窗上昏睡过去。她不免有些担心，甚至怀疑对方不止是睡着了那么简单。

哈利突然从梦中被召唤到现实，精神呆滞了好一会儿才倦怠地点点头，示意自己醒了。即便已经有好几年不戴眼镜，他还是会下意识地用手去抬一抬不存在的镜框。

赫敏将一份三明治递给他，“早餐。”  
或许是错觉，但她总觉得哈利能够激发自己作为女性的最后一点柔情，简称母爱。虽然这玩意有时候会满到溢出来。

“谢了赫敏。”哈利没胃口吃早餐，放慢了撕包装的动作，有意无意地转移对方的注意力。“对了，上次你和罗恩的约会怎么样？”

不问还好，一问就精准踩雷。赫敏皱眉直视前方，将手中的三明治当成出气筒，捏成了未知形状，“好问题，你不会想知道我和那根木头发生了什么的。”

“……好吧。”哈利压下好奇心，避免自己成为情侣之间吵架的无辜受害者。他刚咬上一口三明治，还没来得及咽下去，就透过后视镜瞥到一个手持喷漆罐的男人，还正准备对停放的车辆涂涂画画。

这正是哈利和赫敏一大早来到此处守株待兔的原因。最近警局收到了很多车主的投诉，声称有人恶意对他们的车门进行喷漆涂鸦，尤其是写了很多不堪入目的脏话，实在令人发指。

现在犯人主动送上门来，还等什么？  
哈利口齿不清地喊了一声赫敏，反倒被对方一记眼神给瞪了回去，“哈利，我告诉过你，先把东西咽下去了再说话。”

感谢上帝，哈利终于吞了下去，他往后指了指，小声提醒说：“目标人物出现了。”  
赫敏睁大了眼，心领神会地点点头。  
而后，他们争分夺秒地冲下车，还没来得及出示警官证，犯人扭头就跑。

两位警探拔腿狂奔，紧随其后。犯人看准了这一带的道路错综复杂，才选择在此作案，还给自己留了条后路逃跑。可是他跑不过赫敏，还被哈利扔的三明治砸中，踉跄几步摔倒了。

“故意破坏财产，你被捕了。”赫敏抓住犯人的手臂，给他戴上了手铐。

哈利捡起落了灰的三明治，很是可惜地将它丢进垃圾桶。转过身和被押着的犯人对上眼后，他产生了一种古怪的熟悉感。

犯人被抓了也不恼，对哈利热情相待：“警官，我们又见面了！你还记得我吗？我们不久前才见过！”

方才追捕犯人的紧迫感荡然无存。哈利无奈地开口：“我记得你，上次你是因为偷井盖才被抓的吧？”

答案昭然若揭，赫敏笑出了声。

02  
“罗恩，你准备好了吗？”哈利紧张中带了点兴奋，稍稍握紧了手里的东西。

“是的，放马过来吧！”罗恩拍拍自己的脸颊，好振作精神。

成败在此一举。哈利点点头，后退两三步，将手中的巧克力一颗颗抛过去，连抛七颗全丢入罗恩的嘴中。  
破纪录了。罗恩坐在转椅上从远处漂移回来，和哈利来了个胜利的击掌。

赫敏从报告文件中抽身出来，抬头目睹了这两人的恶趣味，叹了口气：“明明你们已经是成年人了，为什么看起来和小朋友一样？”

两个大男人立即蔫了下来，因为他们知道，再搞其他小动作对方就会以文书工作完成了吗、犯人捉了吗等等展开话题。

比起坐在办公桌前，哈利更喜欢实战，没几分钟就开起了小差。他回头往上司的办公室看了一眼，发现警监还在和一个金发男人交谈。  
金发男人背对着哈利，任是他想看清楚对方的脸，也只落了个失败。

“罗恩，警监在和谁说话？”哈利被勾起了好奇心，降低音量和隔壁桌说悄悄话。

罗恩没回答，转而从抽屉里拿出一本八卦杂志，将杂志翘起来的一角捋平后，翻到其中一页，指着一个男人说：“我听别人说，好像是德拉科马尔福？”

有时，仇人是比爱人更加刻骨铭心的存在。  
哈利比本能更先一步地认出了这个人，“该死，居然是这家伙。”他高中的死对头，总能想出上百种方法折磨自己的魔鬼。

罗恩看热闹不嫌事大，“什么？哈利这你得展开说说了，我都不知道你和花边新闻热榜的冠军认识！”

哈利向来对八卦杂志不感兴趣，可以说对此一无所知，但他并不意外马尔福是八卦漩涡的中心。毕竟对方打从高中起就热衷于招摇过市，像只开屏的孔雀，巴不得全世界的目光都聚集在他身上。

正当哈利打算控诉马尔福的恶状，一个近乎漠然，拖着长腔的声音从他的耳边响起。

“这就是你们警局的工作作风？上班时间聊八卦？”

就算哈利失聪了，也不会认不出这把声音。似曾相识反而牵动了不适感，他额头上的疤开始隐隐作痛。

警监在职场上摸爬打滚二十年，已然练就高情商，三言两语转移了话题：“马尔福先生，给你介绍一下，我们警局的几位得力干将。”

德拉科点点头，但是眼睛却在看着哈利。

警监先是介绍赫敏和罗恩，德拉科听得心不在焉，就差把“我在神游”几个字写在脸上，连同友好的握手都透露出一种明显的敷衍。  
轮到要介绍哈利时，他生硬地打断了警监，好像早已在等待这一刻：“我认识他。”

哈利惴惴不安地站起来，如果没搞错的话，接下来马尔福就该进行言语上的攻击了。

德拉科的目光移到哈利脚上，然后又慢慢地移到头上，什么地方都没有放过。他对自己的行为颇感自信，就连说话的语气都沾染了一丝得意：“波特，好久不见。”

哈利对德拉科的友好感到惊讶，其程度不亚于听到狗开口说话。但他冷静了一下，勇敢直视回去，不失风度地向德拉科伸出手：“好久不见。”

德拉科的视线触及到哈利的手，反应慢半拍地握了上去，“你没变。”

“你也——”哈利解除了警报。

其实马尔福变化挺大的。  
哈利第一眼见到对方，思绪一下子飞回到高中时期。印象中那个性格傲慢、行事恶劣的金发男生现在收敛了许多，不说彬彬有礼，至少客气待人。原先略显青涩的外貌现在也变得出众，足以招徕美貌的女士。

德拉科话还没说完，慢条斯理地继续补充道：“还是这么矮，有时候我都要怀疑你是不是停止发育了。”俨然一副嫌弃的模样。

“……”哈利一下子变得特别清醒，还莫名定下心来。嗯，这才是马尔福，他认识的马尔福，狂妄自大，目中无人。

罗恩和赫敏都皱了皱眉，心照不宣地达成一个共识：他们讨厌这家伙。

警监咳嗽几声，决定直接进入正题：“是这样的。马尔福先生的父亲，卢修斯·马尔福，最近收到了来自不明人士的恐吓，对方还扬言要在两天后的一场晚宴让他付出代价。虽然马尔福先生的父亲身边有很多保镖，足够安全，但是马尔福先生强烈要求在晚宴成功结束前派一名警员保护他的人身安全。”

罗恩听懵了：“抱歉打扰一下，需要被保护的人是哪位马尔福来着？”

德拉科挑了挑眉，主动认领：“我。”

罗恩咽了一口气，“你们不是有很多保镖吗？你父亲不舍得给你派保镖？”

哈利感谢罗恩问出了他最想知道的事。

德拉科羞恼变成怒，耳朵都跟着发红，“有人跟在身边我会不自在！再说了，保护市民不是你们警察的职责吗？”

哈利默默将“有警察跟在身边你就会自在一点吗”的吐槽吞进肚子里，耐心等待上司下达命令。

赫敏总是对工作充满了进取心，这次也不例外。当上司犹豫不决时，她主动开口：“警监，我觉得我可以胜任这次任务。”

警监正有此意，满怀赞许地点头，“马尔福先生，赫敏格兰杰是我们警局数一数二的优秀警探，你可以……”

出乎大家的意料，德拉科毫不犹豫地拒绝了。他别过视线，含糊地开口说：“请指派哈利波特保护我。”

德拉科语速很快，气势也弱了下来，像是唯恐泄露了什么感受，这让哈利觉得心里毛毛的。  
不过眼下最糟糕的是，他得和对方形影不离地呆上两天，直至晚会结束。

03  
和马尔福呆在一起的第二十五分钟，哈利开始想念警局，想念朋友，想念安静。

“看在上帝的份上，波特你就不能开快点吗？我第一次知道回个家还能欣赏好几个小时的自然风光。”德拉科坐在副驾驶座上，手撑下巴搭在车窗边，半阖着眼吹风。忽略掉嘴不饶人这一点，画面还是很养眼的。

哈利忍无可忍，“如果你能稍微安静那么几分钟，我敢保证你早就到家了。”说来也神奇，在马尔福面前，名为理智的弦总能轻易被剪断。

哈利做好了德拉科一句顶嘴十句的准备，但他没想到对方还真就乖乖闭嘴了，整个人笼罩在沉默之中，安静得有些过分。也许是真的回家心切吧。

哈利瞄了对方一眼，对这种沉默没了耐性。鼓起勇气聊天：“嘿马尔福，最近过得怎么样？”好烂的开场白，哈利在心里骂自己。

“很好。好到连续十几天会有人往我的信箱里塞匿名信，打开一看全都是我的照片。”德拉科用手将被风吹乱的重新梳了回去。

哈利给出一个呆若木鸡的表情，他不知道对方是如何用平静的语气说出这么瘆人的事情。  
“呃……你有试着和家人说吗？或者向别人求助。”哈利握紧了方向盘。

“没有，没必要。”德拉科沉默下来。

哈利突然想到一个很奇怪的比喻，马尔福就像生活在北极的人，将孤独和平静当做日常。  
“听好了马尔福，我的任务是保护你，从现在开始，无论发生了什么你都要第一时间告诉我。”哈利转动方向盘，车子拐了个弯。

德拉科冷淡到有些厌烦地说：“警察这份工作真的很适合你，波特。自以为是救世主，能拯救世界上的每一个人。”

哈利刚想反驳他，德拉科却轻又笑出声：“圣人波特。”

圣人波特，高中时德拉科逮着机会就会拿来挑衅哈利的外号。时隔多年，这个字眼所包含的感情却发生了微妙的变化。

\----  
哈利有想过德拉科住的房子很大，但他没想到会这么大。对方打开门的那一刻，哈利站在门口前犹豫了，不速之客、格格不入就是他此刻的代名词。

“波特，你想晚上在外面睡也可以，后果自负。”德拉科莫名其妙地看了他一眼。

闻言，哈利迅速迈腿进屋。进屋后，他环顾四周一番，还没来得及夸赞室内的装潢，就见德拉科蹲下身子，让一只小猫扑到身上，然后将它抱在怀里。

德拉科养了一只金渐层，长得好看，浑身的毛比鹅绒还要软，眼睛也胜过蓝琥珀，只要在阳光下追逐蝴蝶和小鸟，就会好看得让人有些精神恍惚。关键是性格温顺，摸过的都夸好。

哈利觉得自己急需去医院挂眼科，不然怎么会在德拉科身上看到这么温情的一面。

德拉科站起来，猜透了哈利的内心想法，干脆破罐子破摔，挖苦说：“对，没错，这只猫是我闯进一户人家抢来的。”  
怀里的小猫喵喵叫了几声，听起来像在附和主人的说辞。

哈利自知失礼，仓促慌乱地抓了抓头发，僵硬地回答：“不，我不是这意思。我只是想到了朋友养的一只姜黄色大猫，叫克鲁克山。”

德拉科撇撇嘴，勉强接受了这个解释 。然后他转身朝储存柜走去，找出一包猫粮，倒出一些在碗里，开始了养猫人的投食。

哈利对一切感到好奇，悄无声息地蹭到对方旁边，友善发问：“这只猫的名字是什么？”

德拉科没说话，只是看着哈利。

哈利镇定地接受对方的审视，等了一会儿终于忍不住开口：“你是不是应该说点什么？”

德拉科拉开两人的距离，眼神不屑语气更是不屑地说：“我不想告诉你。”

\-----  
所以，德拉科是真的没有告诉自己小猫叫什么的打算。哈利趁着对方去洗澡，化悲愤为动力，将魔爪伸向了未知名的猫咪。  
撸完猫后，他起身干正事。先是跑到屋外，在信箱里找到一封今日份的匿名信，塞进自己的口袋，再装作若无其事地回到屋内。

哈利突然觉得自己在回来路上和马尔福吵架拌嘴是个正确的选择，不然对方也不会忘了去查看信箱。

哈利拆开信封，里面有三张照片，全都是关于马尔福的。一张是马尔福和自己从警局出来的照片，还有一张是马尔福买咖啡的照片，最后一张是马尔福进公司时被拍下的。

哈利感到一阵恶寒。无论对方出于什么目的，这种渗入生活每时每刻的监视都令人窒息，好像一举一动尽在他人掌握之中。  
随之而来的还有生气，哈利想知道为什么德拉科没在警局提过这件事？是不是他不问对方就打算一直这么隐瞒下去？

“波特，我警告你最好快点去洗澡，不然你身上的汗味会污染我呼吸的空气。”哈利的头脑风暴被德拉科的一句话给打断，他动作麻利地将照片收好，转过身去看对方。

不料德拉科上半身没穿衣服，头发还没擦干，水珠顺着发梢落到身上，引人浮想联翩。

哈利觉得自己的眼睛被烫了一下，飞快转身回去，没好气地开口：“马尔福，你就不能穿上衣服再出来吗？”

“抱歉，我忘记你的存在了。”德拉科阴阳怪气地道歉。

身后传来窸窸窣窣的声响，哈利猜测德拉科是在穿衣服。没一会儿，好几件衣物飞过来砸在他的头上。

德拉科对哈利的友好早已不翼而飞，现在只剩下原形毕露：“不用太感激我。不过衣服对你来说会有点大，毕竟你……”

德拉科说话只说一半，留另一半让哈利自己体会。哈利知道对方在拐着弯骂自己，但寄人篱下，他只能忍了。

\----  
刚洗完澡出来，哈利就听见德拉科大老远喊了一句“哈利，来这边”，他吓得怀疑是在做梦，亦或是洗澡洗太久产生了幻觉。毕竟他还没和德拉科熟到可以互喊教名的地步。

“哈利，我限你一分钟之内过来。”德拉科好像失去了点耐心，但语气到底还是温柔的。

哈利心跳加速，感到体温一个劲地往上窜，但他很快发现是自己想多了。因为德拉科坐在沙发上背对着自己，不像是在和他说话。

接着，只见德拉科双手把小猫举起来，哈利咯噔一下，心说原来如此。原来那只猫和自己同名，也难怪马尔福不告诉自己猫的名字。

但哈利觉得这只是个巧合，没放在心上，也没打算拿这件事调侃德拉科。他体贴地装作不知情，故意提醒对方自己的到来：“马尔福，我今晚睡沙发可以吗？”

德拉科逗猫的动作顿了顿，放猫回到地上，语出惊人：“不行，你得和我一个房间。”

哈利大脑宕机：“……什么？”

对此德拉科的合理解释是：“如果有人冲进来攻击我怎么办？你必须第一时间保护我。”

于是，哈利被迫在德拉科的床边打地铺。  
临睡前，哈利躺在地上，怎么睡怎么不舒服，便咬牙切齿地臭骂始作俑者：“马尔福，你真是个十足的混蛋。”

德拉科在床上翻了个身，扯扯被子，难掩嘴角的笑意：“多谢夸奖，波特。”

04  
哈利睡得并不踏实，事实上，他已经很多年没睡过好觉了。每当夜晚降临，缠绕在内心深处的悲痛记忆总能不费吹灰之力地闯入他的梦境，因公殉职的父母、小天狼星总会在脑海里徘徊，久久挥之不去。

“波特！波特！”

听到恶魔的低吟，哈利微微睁开眼，发现是一大清早最不想见到的人，直接用被子蒙住头，企图逃避现实。昨晚他花了很长时间才得以入睡，根本就没休息几个小时。

“疤头！醒醒！我的猫不见了！”德拉科强忍住爆发的冲动，努力让自己保持冷静。

房间沉默了一会儿。哈利从朦胧睡乡中醒过来，从被子里探出半个头，嘟囔着问：“房子那么大，你确定每个角落都找了？”

德拉科被哈利的态度所激怒，一把掀开对方的被子，发起了烂脾气：“赶紧起来，和我去找猫——”

猫找到了，就在哈利被窝的某个角落，缩成一团，岁月静好地睡觉。

当事人伸展胳膊打算起床，无意碰到一坨毛绒绒的东西，瞬间惊醒坐了起来。

“波特，你最好解释一下为什么我的猫会和你睡在一起。”德拉科沉默了好一阵，显然是在消化这一连串信息。

哈利百口莫辩，怕吵醒猫只得小声澄清误会：“我…… 我也不知道。先声明一下，不是我逼它的。”

也许是睡了一觉的缘故，两个哈利的感情迅速升温，无论哈利走到哪，猫就跟到哪，全然忘记自己的原主人是德拉科。

德拉科惨遭背叛，还莫名吃起了醋。他对哈利比了个国际友好手势：“我讨厌你。”然后低头对哈利脚边的小猫放了句狠话：“还有你！”

小猫歪了歪头，没懂这句话的意思。  
但哈利在刹那间理解了赫敏对自己和罗恩打闹时的看法，人是成长了，心智却姗姗来迟，甚至还停留在小学阶段，马尔福就是这样。

就在此时，手机震了震。哈利这才惊觉自己很久没查看过手机消息了。他划开屏幕一看，发现一波短信轰炸正在袭来。

[赫敏：哈利，一切都还好吗？]  
[罗恩：兄弟，你还活着对吧？]  
[罗恩：如果你出了什么意外，我会帮你报警的！！！]  
[罗恩：噢差点忘了，我们就是警察。]  
[罗恩：兄弟，我很想你。你什么时候才能回来和我一起打击犯人？]  
[罗恩：哈利，你为什么不回复我？难道你被马尔福hsjsnfen]  
[罗恩：哈利，别怪罗恩烦人，他只是太担心你了。]

哈利已经脑补出罗恩绕着赫敏打转，喋喋不休地给自己发短信，赫敏一气之下夺过手机的画面了。

德拉科受到了冷落，默不作声地观察着哈利，将对方的笑容收在眼里，酸溜溜地说：“工作时间和女友发短信打情骂俏？真不愧是你，波特。”

酸气冲天，但哈利毫无察觉。

哈利抬起头，声音有点愠怒：“你觉得警察这种高危职业可以轻易拥有女朋友？”他缓和了一下语气继续说：“是我同事发的信息，他们怕我被你谋杀。”

哈利本无需向德拉科解释自己在和谁发短信，但他就是这么做了。

\----  
并没有什么愉快的早餐时间。因为除了保护德拉科，哈利还兼职做起了保姆，对方美其名曰：“你得为市名的身体健康着想，所以波特，现在做早餐去吧。”

哈利用锅铲将培根翻了个面，叹气。

“波特，我希望你做点人吃的，不然我就拿去喂狗。”德拉科的声音从客厅传进了厨房。

哈利继续叹气。

这时，他一直随身携带的警用对讲机响了起来：“所有单位请注意，XX街区发生一起枪击案，两名警员受伤，三名市民死亡，急需增援。”

哈利熄火，拿起对讲机回应了任务。交火现场离这边不远，他必须尽快赶过去。

可哈利猛地想到了马尔福，如果对方在自己离开期间遭遇不测该怎么办？情急之下，他联系了罗恩，希望能帮忙接班。

一切准备就绪，哈利抓起警服和防弹衣，向喝咖啡的德拉科匆忙解释原因：“马尔福，我知道这样做很不负责，但我现在必须赶往枪击现场。我同事会暂时替我保护你，他到达之前你哪都不要去，就呆在这里好吗？”

本以为德拉科会体谅自己并配合安排，结果他的回答不如人意：“你要抛下我？”

哈利不知道对方怎么得出这个无厘头的结论，但他顾不得其他，转身离去，匆匆做出道别：“我会回来的。”

关上门的那一刻，他只听到马尔福嗤之以鼻的回答：“如果你能活着回来。”

到达现场，情况比想象中严峻得多。  
一名枪手已被制服，另外三名枪手还在逃窜，紧急之下对该片区域进行了封锁。

有位警员被击中了腿，动弹不得，只能靠在树旁等待救援，正处于精神崩溃的边缘。  
哈利和几位同事利用车和防弹衣作为一个简单的掩体，一边用对讲机安抚受伤警员的情绪，一边保持蹲姿缓步前进。  
中途发生了一场规模较小的枪战，但还好他们成功将人救了下来。

有位枪手看准时机，放弃掩身的电话亭，趁势逃跑。哈利发现了，快速装弹追了上去。  
他一边小跑，一边把视线投入经过的每一辆汽车内部、每一个能藏身的地方，必须抢在疑犯进入任何一栋建筑前抓到他！

当哈利的目光射入巷道，他终于发现了对方的身影，但它很快消失在拐角处。哈利紧跟其上，在拐弯角深呼吸好几次，食指也随时准备扣动扳机。  
现在是最关键的时刻，也是犯人最有可能开枪的时候。哈利离开拐角处，赌一把地冲上前，第一眼看到的就是犯人将枪口对准了他。

今天的阳光很好，可哈利感到一股寒意从脚底直冒上来。

“不许动！把枪放下！”哈利克服本能的恐惧，也拿枪对准了嫌疑犯。

对方情绪失控，也许是第一次面对这种生死场面，说话的声音都带了点哭腔：“别，求求别杀我……”

面对嫌疑犯的哀求，哈利没有放松警惕，反而绷紧精神：“再说一遍，把枪放下！”

漫长的几分钟过去后，对方丢掉了手枪，哈利小心地靠过去，将他按倒在地，戴上了手铐。

很快，距离哈利不远处的地方发生了六七声枪响。他知道，危险还远没有结束。

\----  
成功从激烈的枪战中全身而退固然令人高兴，但这似乎是暴风雨前的平静。

哈利想说，比劫后余生更恐怖的是，上司黑着脸喊你去办公室。

“波特先生，我想你应该清楚自己犯了什么错误。”警监很少会发火，但这次他是真的生气了。

哈利低头看地板，认错态度良好，“是的，我知道。我不该擅自离开马尔福，更不该没经过你的同意就自作主张让同事接替任务。”

想说的话都被说完了，警监更加郁闷了，“你有没有想过，要是马尔福先生在没人保护的情况下发生了意外会怎样吗？他可能会死！这还会严重影响我们警局的公信力！”

哈利无法反驳，只能缄默不语。

警监痛苦地捏了捏鼻梁，有些于心不忍，“等这次的保护任务结束了，我得按照规定让你停职一段时间，到时候你就当做休假吧。”

“……好。”哈利低垂目光。

从办公室出来后，赫敏主动上前给哈利一个拥抱，彻底松了口气，“哈利，见到你平安无事真的太好了。”  
她从早上开始就一直关注着枪击案的伤员名单，生怕上面会有哈利的名字。

哈利不想让对方担心，用略带开玩笑的口吻缓和气氛：“赫敏，才过去一天，我却觉得有一年没见到你了。”

赫敏露出一个苦涩的微笑，“罗恩今天也说过这句话，他还说他快撑不住了。”

糟糕，哈利僵住了。  
他居然让罗恩和德拉科呆在一起这么久？

虽然哈利相信罗恩的为人，但他对德拉科没有半点把握，毕竟这家伙的言行举止都极有可能酿成一场悲剧。

事不宜迟，哈利赶紧前往这两人所在的地方。  
在路上，哈利无意打开了自己的语音信箱，惊讶地发现它全满了，可他明明只是在执行任务的时候关了一会机而已啊？

点开查听，大多是罗恩的哀嚎抱怨：无外乎马尔福是个魔鬼、混蛋、白痴，全世界没有比他更难搞的人了，以及能不能先把马尔福先痛殴一顿自己再去警局自首等等。

哈利不厚道地笑出声，但很快笑不出来了。  
因为德拉科也给他发了语音。

“该死的波特，你最好别死了。”  
“波特，要是你一小时之内没有出现在我面前，我就去投诉你玩忽职守。”  
“很好，一小时过去了，你没有出现。”  
“……疤头你还活着对吧？”  
“Fuck u Potter！I hate u！”

是错觉吗？  
这还是他高中时认识的那个德拉科吗？  
为什么他突然觉得马尔福也没有坏透了？

哈利带着困惑来到一家餐馆。  
别问为什么是餐馆，因为罗恩发的定位就显示在这里。他更好奇罗恩和德拉科是否在共进晚餐。

结果，没有想象中的温馨画面，只有两个男人相互沉默地坐着，每隔几分钟就喝一口水，喝完继续保持沉默。这副场景偶尔会吸引其他客人和服务员好奇地侧目。

哈利走过去，算是打破了长时间的对峙。  
“呃，罗恩，谢谢你今天接我的班。”哈利对罗恩眨眨眼，示意借一步说话。

德拉科一声不吭，把头转去了另一边。

罗恩看见哈利宛如见到救星，当然求之不得。他跟着哈利站远点说悄悄话：“我怀疑马尔福脑子有病，来到这里居然只是干坐着？他不吃就算了还说不想看见我吃，你听听这是人说的话吗？我都饿了一天了！”

罗恩叽里呱啦一大堆，成功被哈利一句话给堵住：“罗恩，我真的非常感谢你。还有，刚刚我从警局过来的时候，赫敏邀请你今晚去她家做客。”

罗恩瞬间就不气了，反复叮嘱哈利注意安全后溜之大吉了。

刚才哈利和罗恩说话的一会儿功夫，德拉科已经自行把菜点好了，现在坐等上菜就行。

那么，最棘手的问题来了：怎样才能撬开马尔福的嘴？对方从哈利到餐馆起就没开口说过一个字，故意为之的几率高达百分之百。

“所以……马尔福，你今天没遇到什么危险吧？”哈利满脸笑容。

德拉科只是沉默地低头看手机。

“好吧，我承认我擅离职守了，这确实是我的错。”哈利改变策略，诚恳地道歉。  
不知为何，他总觉得沉默的德拉科比弹丸如雨的战场更可怕一些。

德拉科因为这句话而皱了眉，终于肯开口说话了，不过是反唇相讥：“不，波特，我要谢谢你，谢谢你让我和那只红发鼬鼠呆上大半天，这是我度过的最美好一天。”

“闭嘴吧马尔福！”哈利的愧疚立马消失得一干二净，“你不能那样说我的朋友！”

“你不能那样说我的朋友？”德拉科拙劣地模仿哈利说话，停了一会儿继续说：“这就是你的道歉方式？”

两人的争吵被上菜的服务员所打断，都不约而同地安静了下来。服务员走后，哈利没有主动开口说话，因为他太累了，忙了这么一天还要和马尔福吵架真的是太累了。  
这种感觉就像是你到点下班了，高高兴兴地准备回家，结果老板喊住你要求加班一样。

在充满敌意的沉默中，哈利和德拉科各自盯着自己一方的水杯看，谁也没打算动叉子。

“你煮的培根难吃死了。”德拉科突然冒出这么一句话。

哈利纳闷对方为什么和自己说这个。

德拉科将一道菜往哈利那边推了推，“吃这个，全部吃完。”

哈利突然意识到，这可能是德拉科和自己达成和解的一个信号，变扭又古怪。

也许他不该用力去推一扇标着“拉”的门。

\----  
今晚回来的时候，哈利又在信箱里找到了匿名信。睡觉前，他特意向德拉科讨要了监控录像，打算研究一下到底是谁这么孜孜不倦地恐吓德拉科。

录像显示，恐吓者来德拉科家的时间毫无规律，而且每次都会全副武装，雷打不动地戴上帽子眼镜和口罩。

哈利将录像反复看了好几遍，也只能初步推断对方是个左撇子，无论是捡起掉在地上的信封，还是往信箱里面塞信封，都用的左手。

“马尔福，你有什么仇人吗？”哈利的视线从电脑屏幕移到旁边床上的德拉科。没错，他今晚仍旧要打地铺。

离开警局前，赫敏向哈利透露过一个消息，说马尔福家族的企业所赚取的每分钱并不完全干净。言外之意，他们的合作伙伴不简单。恐吓卢修斯马尔福的人极有可能是合作关系破裂的其中一个，也许这对父子被同一个人威胁了。

德拉科正在用另一台笔记本电脑工作，他的思路被哈利硬生生地打断，不免有些恼怒，“波特，用你愚蠢的脑袋好好想一想，我的仇人会有多少？”

哈利恍然大悟，“懂了，不可数。”  
果然，对方不会随便透露自家的企业秘密。

德拉科感觉自己被冒犯了，还没来得及怼回去，门口的猫叫声吸引了他的注意。

哈利的眼睛也跟着望向门口，只见哈利（猫）一步一个脚印地走过来，尾巴缓慢摇了几下，举起前爪挠哈利的裤子。

哈利明白了小猫的意图，主动伸手去摸它。  
猫咪被摸舒服了，直接躺倒在哈利的腿边，发出了呼噜声，一副醉生梦死的模样。

德拉科移开视线，假装再次投入到工作中，可敲键盘没一会儿，他心情不悦地抱怨：“我猜它准备换一个主人了。”

哈利随口建议说：“好吧，或者它可以再多一个主人。”话就这么从他嘴边溜了出来。

几乎是转瞬之间，哈利就意识到了这句话的不妥，听起来像是他在邀请马尔福和自己拥有更进一层的关系，比方说成为恋人？

哈利的心脏跳动得比往常厉害。此时此刻，他非常希望自己拥有能让时间倒流或者让对方暂时失忆的魔法，不然德拉科可能会满脸厌恶，大声斥责他的龌龊思想，再糟糕一点，狠狠地用笔记本电脑砸他。

意外的，德拉科没有嘲讽他，也没有动手打人。

“别傻了波特。”德拉科瞥了哈利一眼，“下次说话过点脑子吧。”

哈利尽量装作很镇定，随便应付过去了。他吸取教训，觉得自己以后得提防每个词、每个动作，以防它们表现得过于亲昵。

05  
重申一遍，和德拉科马尔福呆在一起是哈利有生以来经历过最痛苦的事，他和德拉科两人中，总得有个人先闭上嘴巴，保持沉默。

“波特！这全都是你的错！”德拉科忽地转过身来，狠狠瞪了哈利一眼，“要不是你那辆破车，我们早就到了！”

哈利跟在身后，没料到对方会突然停住，差点刹不住脚撞了上去，“车抛锚了是正常现象，别把所有的事都怪到我头上！”  
那辆车是他攒钱用工资买的，意义非凡。

德拉科居高临下地扫了哈利一眼，“我懂了，是我的错，我一开始就不应该选择你这个蠢货保护我！”

虽然身高上输了一点，但在气势上哈利没有输，“马尔福，告诉你一个好消息，等过了今晚我们就可以永远不见了！”

德拉科没回嘴，只是阴沉着脸转过身，继续向前走。

一小时前，德拉科说他要去西装店取衣服，还要求哈利送他去，哈利照做了。但车在半路上抛了锚，于是就有了刚才发生的一幕。

好在西装店离得不远，再走15分钟就能到。

但这15分钟内，可以发生很多，比如说在街上捡到一个和家长失散的小孩子？

德拉科和小孩子大眼瞪小眼。  
前者露出一个足以对幼小心灵造成伤害的微笑，“波特，别理她了，我们完全可以装作没看见然后直接离开。”

哈利牵着小女孩的手，不敢置信地看着德拉科，“马尔福，我有预感你不会是一个好父亲。”

小女孩看着两个大人争吵，突然插嘴说：“你们看起来真像我父母，刚刚他们也是这样吵架的，只不过吵完后忘记了我还没上车，就直接开走了……”

“真是一对好父母。”德拉科冷笑道。

哈利建议先留在原地等待，有便于家长回来找人，实在等不到再去警局寻求帮助。

“圣人波特，廉价的同情心。”德拉科不情不愿地默许了哈利职业病发作。

没等几分钟，小女孩探头观望了一下，指着不远处的一家冰激凌专卖店恳求道：“我可以吃一个雪糕吗？拜托了。”

今天的天气雾灰蒙蒙，德拉科的心情跟着跌入谷底，语带恼火：“別犯蠢了，这种时候吃什么雪糕？”

小女孩委屈巴巴，眼里闪出了泪花。

哈利哄着小孩，飞快向德拉科投去一瞥，做了个给嘴巴拉上拉链的动作。

哈利想了想，主动提议：“马尔福，我去买雪糕，你帮忙看着她就好。”

德拉科的理智不允许他同意，“做梦！我拒绝和这种麻烦的生物呆上一分钟！”

最后的最后，演变成德拉科去买雪糕，哈利和小孩继续呆在原地。

小女孩盯着德拉科的背影，用最天真烂漫的语气问：“他是你的男朋友吗？”

哈利呆然伫立，想象了一下那个画面，好吧想不出来，回答得很含糊：“当然不是，我们甚至算不上是朋友。”

“那为什么他这么邪恶？他来自地狱吗？”小孩子的问题总是特别多。

“你说的没错。”哈利就事论事地回答，“他的嘴巴就像锯齿，哦也许更像是匕首，每一次开口都会伤到人。”

“但……”哈利斟酌着语言。

“看来，需要被教育的小朋友有两个。”德拉科冷冰冰的声音从身后响起。

该死，为什么买个雪糕这么快？

哈利被浇了一头冷水，心扑腾到嗓子眼。他回过头对德拉科露出一个充满歉意的笑容，好冲淡讲坏话被当事人发现的愧疚感。

马尔福买了两个雪糕，一个给小孩，一个给大人，还对哈利旁敲侧击的道歉不予理睬。

哈利看着自己手里的雪糕，还没来得及问为什么，对方就轻描淡写地回答：“吃雪糕能让你安静上几分钟，何乐而不为？”

十分钟后，家长终于回来了。他们深刻反省了自己的疏忽，还不停地向哈利他们道谢表示感激。

\----  
德拉科从西装店出来后，径直丢给哈利一个购物袋，命令道：“波特，今晚穿这个。你的衣品令人堪忧，而且我严重怀疑你的衣柜里只有警服可以勉强入眼。”

哈利早已免疫了德拉科尖酸刻薄的措辞，他往纸袋里瞄了一眼，突然意识到一个很重要的问题：“你是怎么知道我的尺寸的？”

德拉科得意洋洋，鼻子差点翘上了天，“好问题，你以为弄到你的个人资料对我很难吗？”

哈利后悔问这个问题了，无奈道：“早晚有一天，我会在警局的牢子里见到你。”

回去的时候，德拉科打电话让专职司机来接送，哈利这才后知后觉：所以为什么一开始马尔福要大费周章地让自己送他去西装店？

一转眼，晚会如期而至。  
据说，此次晚会不乏商界的重要人士参加，也难怪卢修斯马尔福冒着生命危险也要出席，这是拓宽人脉不可多得的好机会。

举办晚会的大厅陈设华丽，桌上的菜肴、糕点也引人垂涎。客人们的谈笑声与酒杯的互碰声和谐地融在一起，罗恩则是很好地扮演了一位食客，他抓起一块小蛋糕，尝完后表达了高度赞美：“Brilliant！”

赫敏今晚的礼服着装让人眼前一亮，浑身上下散发着一种不露声色的沉稳自信。但此刻她只是一个痛恨男友嘴馋的人：“罗恩！你能不能少吃点，再这么吃下去你会跑不动的！”

哈利总能被这对情侣的互动逗乐。但很快，他收敛了笑容，用职业生涯练就的洞察力观察着整个大厅，谨防异常的情况。

有好几位警探伪装成晚会的邀请者，悄无声息地开展着一场保护行动。

视线扫到德拉科，哈利移不开眼了。

即便被包围在客满喧哗中，德拉科仍能保持原来的高傲自大。说得坏心眼一点，德拉科是在恃靓行凶——除去那张出自造物主之手的脸，他偶尔会低头整理袖扣，表现得从容自若，然后抬头假笑回应对方。

为什么是假笑呢？哈利是朦胧地感觉到的。直觉是一种短波接触，高中他曾无数次注意到过德拉科和别人交谈的样子，要是出现了理头发、用手扫掉衣服上的灰尘等等一系列小动作，就代表着这家伙已经开始分心了。  
只有当他直视着你的眼睛说话，才是认真的。

很突然的，哈利和德拉科有了眼神交汇。

德拉科没挪开视线，就这么平静地接受着哈利的注视。他稍微侧过脸，让哈利更好地看着，好像一位模特已经做好了充分准备，站在画家面前任由观察。

哈利的呼吸开始变得不自然，血液流动的速度也增快了，只好仓促地躲开眼神接触。

冷静了一会儿，他又觉得自己这种逃避的行为会被对方小瞧，便下定了面对暴风雨般的决心，再次去看德拉科。

情况发生变了变化。

德拉科面前的女人，潘西——一脸殷勤和顺从地伸手帮德拉科整理领带，即便领带结原本就完美无瑕，根本无需多此一举。

哈利讨厌这个女人。他认识潘西的时间和认识德拉科一样长。高中午休时，他亲眼见到过德拉科头枕着潘西的大腿看书。

古怪的失落感袭上心头，但是失落什么呢？哈利不得而知，但他选择不再关注德拉科。

与此同时，德拉科后退了一步，表现得像被冒犯了似的，拒绝对方这种亲密的行为，“潘西，哪凉快哪呆去，别来烦我。”

潘西把手收回去，露出一个得逞的笑容，“德拉科，你最近都在忙什么？怎么连我和扎比尼的婚礼都不来？”

“我忙着想扎比尼什么时候和你离婚。”德拉科毫不优雅地翻了一个白眼，他将目光重新放到哈利身上，却发现对方在和一位优雅的小姐聊天。

“去你的！我才和他结婚不到37个小时，你居然这么快说离婚……”潘西抗争到底。

怒从心头起，德拉科不能大老远地找哈利算账，只好发条短信提醒对方。

这边哈利刚礼貌地和女士结束聊天，手机就收到了德拉科的千里问候。

[德拉科：波特，你到底是来保护我还是来勾搭人的？照你这种分心程度，我早就死好几百回了。]

哦，太好了，原来自己是来挨骂的。哈利暗暗在心中嘀咕。

本来他不想回的，但想了想，还是搜索着字句回复了一句：好吧，我会时刻关注着你。

殊不知，这句话成功收获德拉科一个心满意足的笑容。

\----  
确认安全检查完成，晚会正式开始。

哈利终于见到了德拉科高中时经常挂在嘴边的一句话“我会告诉我父亲”中的父亲——卢修斯马尔福。

哈利能通过卢修斯的容貌预判德拉科再过二十年后的模样。

卢修斯比德拉科更会掩藏情绪，说话也更加经过深思熟虑，无懈可击地做好一切。  
能如此冷静地面对一个看不见的敌人，想必他所展现出来的也只是冰山一角。

毕竟，不要轻易对一条蛇放松警惕，否则它会随时反咬你一口。

这场盛大的聚会，奢华却毫无情感。  
哈利游离在人群之外，默默无言地凝视周遭的一切，人们的每一副面孔、每一个动作甚至是每一句话。

很快，他被大厅的一位侍者吸引了注意力。与其他侍者不同，对方用左手举的托盘，突兀得像是万绿丛中一点红。

哈利有了不好的猜想，但又担心是自己想太多，因为在现实生活中左撇子并不少。  
以防万一，他在人群中寻找德拉科的身影，想确认对方现在是否安全。

哈利找到人了，但情况不太理想。  
他看见一个陌生男人靠近德拉科，低声说了些什么后，德拉科便准备跟着对方离开。

哈利拉响了心中的警报，绕开人群悄然跟了上去。陌生男人突然回过头的时候，哈利停住脚步，当机立断地充当背景人物。

离开大厅后，直接就是长廊。哈利看见德拉科他们走了一段路，转身进了右手边的一个房间。

哈利不知道对方是敌是友，也不敢轻举妄动，只得贴近门边偷听里面的动静，准备一有状况就踹门冲进去。

几乎没多久，房间内传来疑似枪响的声音。一阵战栗瞬间穿透哈利，他迅速摸向佩枪，一脚踹开门，用枪口对准屋内的所有人。

发现——

德拉科安然无恙地坐在椅子上，对面还坐着一个长得很像反派的男人。但不友好的情况是，房间内的七八个保镖齐刷刷地用枪对准自己，里面还包括刚刚带走德拉科的男人。

哈利怔了怔，低头一看，发现地上有玻璃碎片。估计是威士忌酒杯的杯底碰地的角度很巧妙，砸在地上听起来像是枪响。

“新客人？”反派男问道，语气没有丝毫的兴趣。

德拉科双手抱在胸前，皱了皱眉，一字一顿地说：“别碰他。”

对方往嘴里塞了一根香烟，就连说话的腔调都与坏人毫无二致：“不敲门就直接进来可不太礼貌。”

哈利慢慢往后退了一步，马后炮地用手敲敲门，理不直气也壮地说：“现在我敲了。”

德拉科被哈利的这番操作震惊到，懊恼地用手捂住脸：“波特你真是个白痴。”

反派男瞟了哈利一眼，眼中满是笑意，让手下们把枪收好，还请他就坐。

他用打火机点燃了烟，将一缕细细的烟雾送入空中，“所以，要是马尔福先生发现他的宝贝儿子在我们手上，会有什么反应呢？”

德拉科不答反问：“是你一直在给我寄匿名信？”

哈利没说话，定睛看着对面的男人，他也想知道答案。

反派男很是意外，满腹狐疑地眨了眨眼睛，“匿名信？在你眼里我就这么卑鄙？”

德拉科松了松领带，轻蔑地哼着鼻子说：“用枪威胁我来这里就不卑鄙了吗？”

难怪。哈利突然明白为什么德拉科会乖乖地跟着别人走了。对方可能是趁人多，钻了视线盲区的空子，拿枪抵着德拉科威胁他离开大厅的。  
可既然不是面前这家伙寄的匿名信，又会是谁呢？

“总之不是我做的。”反派男往德拉科的酒杯里倒了少量的威士忌，紧接着身子往椅背一靠，发出咯吱的声响，“乖乖配合我，你和你的小保镖能少挨一顿揍。不要让我失望。”

德拉科选择了不按套路出牌的聊天法：“你的期望对我毫无作用，做梦去吧。”

好的，哈利才刚坐下来没十分钟，德拉科就用他的高情商把天聊死了。

对方深深地叹了口气，掐灭手中的烟，将它丢在地上，并踩了一脚，“留活的。”然后头也不回地离开了房间。

保镖们收到的指令是留活的，但他们见目标人物没半点要反抗的意思，一时半会儿也不知该如何是好。

德拉科喝了一小口酒，砰的一声放下杯子。  
他抬眼看哈利，声音低得像耳语：“Scared， Potter？”

视线交汇的刹那间，哈利就明白了对方想干什么，“You wish.”

在这样的形势下，只有一件事可以做——绝不任人摆布。

哈利的动作快如闪电，几步冲上前给了对手一个刺拳，又狠又准，对方还没来得及反应，肚子又挨了一肘击，吃痛得倒下了。

出乎哈利的意料，德拉科并不是一块中看不中用的奶油松饼，反而也很能打，不过略显狡猾。德拉科会在敌人出拳时后闪一下，再来一个膝踢，伺机揪住对方的头发，按着头狠狠地往墙撞上好几次。

向哈利扑来的敌人要比德拉科多，而且他不动枪，敌人有机可乘的机会大大增加了。  
就在他忽略了身后的人，后脑勺即将挨上一记重拳时，德拉科抓起威士忌酒杯就往对方砸，直截了当地结束掉一个人。

说快不快，但是他们确实在短时间内把这几个保镖全搞定了。

哈利拍拍手，转头迎着德拉科的目光说：“马尔福，干得不错！刚才谢谢你了。”

德拉科注视着哈利，双眼流露出少见的温柔，很快，这种温柔就扩散到他的整张脸上，“波特，你的脸上沾到血了。”

哈利点点头，刚想伸手擦掉脸上的血迹，德拉科就悠悠地朝他走了过来。

“我可以勉为其难地帮你擦掉。”

在哈利的默许下，他们之间的距离缩短到只有几英寸。德拉科俯下身，用大拇指轻轻地擦去血迹，视线再稍稍往上移，他看到了那双绿得不可思议的眼睛——眼睛的主人是他高中毕业后无数次在梦里相会的对象。好吧，说实话，大多时候都是他将对方压倒在身下，然后梦境开始朝着诡异的方向发展……

肾上腺激素是冲动的催化剂，可德拉科早已学会克制自己，甚至是主动扼杀掉自己的感情。

“马尔福，你眼睛是灰蓝色的？呃怎么说呢，还挺好看。”哈利直视着德拉科，露出很温和的微笑。

德拉科围绕着哈利所做的一切心防被这句话彻底瓦解，他的心也被这句话一击穿靶，整个脑子里只剩下欲念、呼唤以及倾倒。他决定让理智见鬼去了。

“波特，直接和你说吧。”德拉科拉住哈利的领带，一把扯了过来，“我要袭警。”

这个吻开始得很仓促，好像不太真实。

嘴唇上的生疼感让哈利回想到以前和德拉科打架时发生的肢体摩擦，他知道自己正在走一条非同寻常，或者是完全不正确的道路。

但他回应德拉科了。

正当德拉科准备更进一步，手顺着哈利的脊骨一路往上摸时，哈利口袋里的呼叫器响了。

暧昧戛然而止。

然而，哪怕是亡命之徒手上的枪也不能阻止德拉科，他完全没有要停下的意思。但哈利用仅存的一丝清醒挣脱了对方，尴尬地解释道：“可能是什么很重要的事。”

德拉科低声咒骂了几句，以此表示不满。

哈利踌躇地查看呼叫器，屏幕上出现的是赫敏的号码。

“哈利，你去哪了？刚刚主办方收到了一通匿名电话，对方说在会场里安装了定时炸弹，防爆小组在赶来的路上了，总之我们得先疏散人群！”赫敏那边传来了混乱声，听起来像是宾客们陷入了恐慌。

哈利意识到了事情的严重性，“好的，我马上就来。”

\----  
为了安全起见，哈利让德拉科先行离开会场，对方临走时留下一句话：“波特，待会见。”

哈利跑回大厅，发现恐慌早已像炸弹一般炸开，蔓延至整个会场。到处乱成一片，女人的尖叫声、男人的辱骂声混杂在一起，使得惊慌的情绪被无限放大，扩大了上千倍。

如果有人在这种情况下摔倒，那必然会发生踩踏事件，后果不堪设想。哈利竭尽所能地维持秩序，喊破了嗓子让大家保持冷静，还化解了几起推搡事件，以及扶起一位差点晕厥过去的女士等等……

哈利知道，不管这个炸弹是否真的存在，是真的话杀伤力会有多大，他都必须把会场里的人弄出去。

一小时后，终于迎来了平静。  
没有匿名电话里说的炸弹，他们全都被耍了。  
如果对方的目的是毁了这场晚会，那他成功了一大半。

虚惊一场，但无大碍。

哈利整个身体都疲惫得松弛开来，蔫得像朵路边的野花。他茫然地环顾四周，想在略显狼狈的人堆里找一个人。

“哈利，喝点水。”罗恩拿着一个纸杯朝哈利走来。

“谢了。”哈利的声音十分沙哑，像是得了感冒。几口水入喉，他忍不住开口问：“罗恩，你看见马尔福了吗？”

罗恩对哈利的尽职尽业深感佩服，拍拍对方的肩膀说：“刚刚我看见他和一个呃，看起来像是侍者的人呆在一块儿，但现在……”

罗恩回过头，视线在人群中转了一圈，但一无所获，“我找不到他们了。”

罗恩的话像在哈利的肚子上打了一拳，他猛地想起那个左撇子侍者，不自觉地捏紧了手中的纸杯，开始慌神了。  
真糟糕，为什么当时他没有往深处想？要是德拉科出现了什么三长两短该怎么办？

就在哈利做了最坏的打算，从天而降的一句话又打消了他的顾虑。

“波特！”德拉科的声音在身后响起。

哈利想说，这是他从德拉科嘴里听到过最好的一声波特。

哈利转过身，还没来得及问德拉科去哪了，对方直接拥他入怀。哈利错愕了一下，杯子里的水还差点洒了出来。罗恩则吓得落荒而逃，他认为自己需要洗个眼了。

“马尔福，你没发生什么事吧？”一场神经之战解除了，哈利感到前所未有的轻松，主动把脸埋进了德拉科的颈窝。

“没事。”德拉科耸了耸肩，语气还有点骄傲，“有个人说要教训我，我把他扭送给警察了。”

寄匿名信的人是一个月前被公司开除的员工，千方百计地想给开除他的德拉科一点教训。

令人费解地沉默了一会儿后。

哈利找不着字眼了，吞吞吐吐地说：“我们好像还没讨论你亲我的事。”

德拉科嘴角挂着浅笑，“别傻了波特，你还回吻了我。”

END


End file.
